


Let Him Watch

by jackiestolz



Category: Smosh
Genre: Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackiestolz/pseuds/jackiestolz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Anthony walks into Ian's office without knocking, he certainly doesn't expect to find Ian and Mari being intimate. And he really didn't expect to stay and watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Him Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! There's just not enough Marian in the world for my taste, so I'm adding a little more. Please enjoy and if you liked it leave a comment down below!

Anthony was frozen. In shock, in fear, in everything. He realized very quickly that he was probably in a lot of trouble. 

He was still standing in the doorway, hovering, having just made the perilous mistake of not knocking on an office door before walking in. And he’d walked in on quite the event.

He knew Ian and Mari had a thing going, on the down low but still. Of course he knew. And when he went to ask Ian about their filming schedule for the week, he wasn’t exactly thinking about it. But as soon as he opened that door it was thrown in his face.

Mari was pressed against Ian’s desk, hands grabbing at Ian’s hair and the bottom of his T-shirt, his back facing Anthony. His hoodie had already been thrown on the floor, along with Mari’s boots and one of her little pink socks. Both of them had disheveled hair, and while the top buttons of Mari’s cute floral dress had been unbuttoned to reveal a lacy pink bra, Ian was still wearing a shirt and jeans, though Anthony knew if he walked in a minute later that wouldn’t have been the case. They’d been wrapped in a kiss, though when Anthony walked in they stopped, and Mari stared at him, lips swollen and eyes hooded, looking lusty.

He realized he should’ve left right away. He definitely shouldn’t have been still standing there. But he was glued to the floor, as frozen as Mari was, staring at him in startled surprise, and as Ian was, who didn’t even turn to look at him. After about five seconds, though it felt impossibly longer, Mari tore away from his gaze and looked at Ian, leaning in and whispering something illegible. Then Ian looked over to Anthony for the first time, cheeks red, and jerked his head in a ‘come over’ gesture.

_Shit. Shit shit shit._ He should be leaving, he should abso-fucking-lutely be leaving, not stepping in and closing the door behind him. _Shit._ What the fuck was he doing?

He stepped to the side of them, five or six feet away, and leaned against the wall, trying to keep his nerves hidden. Were they going to give him a stern talking-to or ask him to join in?

After a moment of silence, they did neither, and kissed each other again. Ian, with his hands on Mari’s waist, pulled her closer, and Mari, her hands still on his head and back, pulled him closer as well. Her ass was pushed into the desk, so Ian moved his hands to her hips and lifted her up a little so she could sit. She started to grind against him as they kissed fervently, her hips moving in a circular pattern as her panties made contact with his denim jeans.

Ian moved his hand down, agonizingly slowly, from her hip to her thigh and kept it there, and suddenly Anthony realized exactly what was happening. They were going to fuck in front of him. They were going to have a quickie in Ian’s office while he fucking _watched_. He should leave. He should run out.

Ian broke the kiss and moved his head to Mari’s neck, sucking and nipping at her soft skin. She looked up at Anthony, mouth slightly open, and he realized how red he must have been. She was gorgeous with her messy hair as she kept rolling her hips, slowly now, at an even pace. If they kept at it long enough, Anthony knew she could get herself off that way.

Ian finished with her neck, satisfied with the bruise forming, and kissed her lips again, so she turned away from Anthony, and he held back a sigh of relief. It was deathly silent, the only sound being their heavy breathing and gentle kisses. Anthony saw Ian move his hand up from its position at her thigh, and he moved the other one from her hip to under her dress. She stopped rutting against him and he pulled down her panties, Mari shimmying a little to help them off. 

He took a step back and she put her legs together long enough for him to slide them off of one, and then stepped closer to her, though not close enough for her to rut against him again. Instead he reached down and gently placed his hand on her pussy, moving his fingers slowly up and down against her clit. She made a little whining noise.

Anthony couldn’t see any detail from his position beside them, but he knew what Ian was doing. He looked down at Mari’s panties, still hooked around her ankle. They were pale pink and a little lacy, matching her bra. He could see the wet spot on them and felt his face grow even redder. He was half hard, trying to control himself because he knew how obvious it was in his skinny jeans.

Ian was kissing her collarbone now, and she was just holding onto his shirt and rocking against his hand as he stroked her. She glanced at Anthony and moaned quietly as they held eye contact. He could feel how shallow his breath was as he watched her getting pleasured and struggled to keep his hormones in check.

Her panties fell off her ankle and Ian, with his face still in her neck, reached down to her foot and slipped her other sock off. Her leg was shaking a bit from holding it up, and he grabbed her foot to steady her. He looked up at her and they gazed into each other’s eyes for a moment. The stare was intense, their faces an inch or two away from each other. Anthony suddenly realized how intimate the moment was; the couple staring at each other, Ian’s hand wrapped around her foot. They were having a deeply personal moment, and he was just standing there witnessing it.

He really should leave. He should think of something gross, get his semi down, and let them finish up on their own.

Ian broke their tender moment and put his head down, kissing her jawline. Mari took her hands off his back and moved his hand away from her wet pussy, starting to undo his belt. He obliged and moved the hand up beneath her bra, presumably to grab her nipple.

“That’s my good girl.” Ian spoke for the first time. He said it softly against her ear, his voice husky, and Anthony heard the power in it.

He was so hard. He was so hard and he should not and could not leave.

Mari undid his belt, undid the zipper, and slid down his jeans and briefs, biting her bottom lip as she moved the garments slowly. Anthony wondered if she was doing it more for her benefit or for his own. The fabric of the briefs stopped just above Ian’s bulge, and Anthony craned his neck and hitched his breath in anticipation.

Mari slid down his pants further and his cock sprung out, already fully hard. God, he was thick. She let go of his jeans and they slid down his pale thighs as she grabbed his cock, jerking him off. Ian let out a breath as his head touched her clit, and Mari smiled. She put her free hand down on the edge of the desk and guided his cock down to her soaking pussy with the other. He looked up at her face and she gave him the smallest nod before he pushed the head of his cock in. Mari let out a quiet gasp of delight.

Anthony knew that Ian probably wanted to slide in quickly, pound her fiercely, and he would’ve enjoyed watching that depravity, but for now this was one of those times where you took it slow. He moved in slowly, and after a few moments stopped when their bodies were touching. Ian put his hands on the small of her back, pulling her close. Their entire profiles were pushed together, her bra against his shirt, their faces half an inch away. Mari put her hands on his ass.

He moved out so slowly, then in at the same speed. Their breathing was labored as they kept eye contact, savoring their slow and steady fucking. Anthony’s breath was the same volume, and the strain against his jeans was driving him crazy. 

Ian gave her a peck on the lips and looked down at her chest, then began to pick up speed, thrusting in and out of her at a medium pace. She took her hands off his ass and gripped the edge of the desk so she could hold her legs higher. Ian moved one of his hands up her dress to the middle of her back, keeping the other on her lower back to hold her steady as he stared at her tits bouncing.

Mari moaned softly, then looked over at Anthony and immediately moaned again just a little bit louder, even wetter at his state of distress. Ian didn’t see her staring at their observer, but was encouraged by this and picked up speed. Anthony was wildly turned on as he watched his friends together, Mari still looking at him as he caught glances of Ian’s cock moving in and out of her. Watching Ian thrust into her and stare at her tits only a few inches away from her chest made the pain in his jeans even worse.

Mari started moaning again, a stream of unintentional noise escaping her mouth now as she stayed looking at him. A moan, a gasp, maybe a swear, a moan again. He felt his cock twitch just listening to her.

He reached down to grab himself for a moment, but when he saw Mari’s eyes follow his hand, he decided against it.

“Ah. Ah fuck, ah fuck, fuck.” She continued her moaning and continued to look at him, but she nodded too. He knew what she was encouraging him to do, but felt hesitant. He was horny as shit but he was admittedly more than a little nervous.

“Ah fuck.” She said again, her voice gone higher as she stared at him still. Would she not come until he started touching himself?

Whether or not that was her plan, she came anyway with a loud groan, diverting her eyes as she doubled over from the force of it. Ian slowed down to give her a moment to regain her composure, and when she was done she sat back up and pulled him into a kiss. Ian still moved in her, slowly, as they kissed fiercely. 

They pulled apart and Mari smiled widely and laughed a little, Ian smiling as well, and Anthony knew it was just for her. Ian didn’t seem to care about him watching as much as Mari did, but he was going to put on one hell of a show.

Ian picked up speed again, Mari smiling easily now that she was relaxed. She let out a delighted little shout and Ian, still at a steady pace, laughed a little. She leaned in and kissed his cheeks all over, and he scrunched up his nose, light-hearted despite his hard work.

As Ian kept moving into her, Mari’s playful cheers turned to moans, more wanton with each thrust, and they both started looking intense again as the mood came back around. Mari didn’t look over at Anthony again, but came yelling, and Anthony couldn’t take his eyes off Ian relishing her delight.

Ian didn’t slow down this time, but paused entirely, which made Anthony think it was over for a moment. Then he pulled his hand out from beneath Mari’s dress and held out his index and middle fingers in front of her face with a raised brow. Without being told, she took his fingers in his mouth and sucked on them, coating them in saliva before he pulled them out. He still had a hand on the small of her back, but now his hand was moving beneath her, right into her tight little asshole. 

He slipped his fingers into her and Mari gasped in delight as he immediately went back to pounding her, though now with slight obstruction. Anthony could barely breathe. He knew he couldn’t reach down and touch himself without staining his jeans, no matter how madly he wanted to.

“Fuck!” Mari groaned, then reached behind her and cleared the desk, forcing stacks of papers to flutter to the ground. Ian got the hint and shoved her down roughly, so she was lying with her back against the desk, her position precarious as she didn’t have room to rest her head. He climbed on top, and she wrapped her legs around his hips so he had room to rest his knees.

Fingers and cock still inside her, he thrusted quickly and powerfully, moving his whole body as he slammed into her again and again. He was moving vertically up and down as to ensure his two fingers stayed resolutely in her asshole. Anthony never wanted to jerk off more in his life. His legs felt like jello and he was sweating like crazy clenching and unclenching his fists, barely restraining himself from reaching into his pants and spraying all over them.

Mari kept moaning loudly, cheeks crimson and eyes glassy as their movements became more sporadic. Ian lost his rhythm but kept at it as fast as he could, just trying to come, and Mari had begun to gyrate her hips again, causing his fingers to move in and out of her at no steady pace. They were wildly out of control, now just horny animals desperately grabbing at each other in hopes of getting something good out of it.

Ian moaned as he looked down at her, first softly, barely audible over her near-yelling, and then louder, and Anthony realized they were almost done. His cock throbbed as he struggled to breathe.

Ian’s moaning drove Mari crazy, and her hips rose up to meet his cock as he drilled into her, making them crash painfully into each other. She screamed out her moans with her eyes wrenched shut, nearly pushed over the edge in ecstasy.

“Oh god, Oh god! Oh!” She threw her head back and moaned, thrusting uncontrollably as she came all over Ian’s cock. Anthony could feel his precum creating a wet spot in his briefs as he watched her cry out.

Ian groaned and thrust into her, then choked out another strangled groan as he came inside her, slowing down and filling her with every drop he had. He was shaking as he pulled out, and Anthony saw his softening cock glisten from being inside her.

He got off the desk carefully and took his fingers out of Mari’s ass. She leaned up, shaking even more than he was, and sat there, chest heaving as she breathed hard. Ian leaned close to her.

“Suck him off baby.” He muttered in her ear, voice still deep and scratchy, then stepped away. She nodded and turned to Anthony, who stood frozen in shock as his half naked friend advanced on him. Ian grabbed a tissue at the end of the desk that still had objects on it and turned away to clean himself up.

Mari kneeled down in front of him and undid his belt in a flash, then pulled down his jeans and briefs with tenacity. His cock was rock hard and stood upright, and Mari looked up at him with a smile.

Wasting no time, she took it fully in her mouth and bobbed up and down, looking up at him with her messy hair and red cheeks. Her lips were swollen from kissing, and she held half a grin that was hard to see with her currant situation. Anthony nearly lost his mind at the sight.

He wrapped his fingers into her hair and made no effort to last. He bucked into her mouth, and when she gave him an encouraging look, kept at it, fucking her face with a determined tenacity.

He imagined again what he had just seen; his two friends on top of the desk, grinding into each other, yelling through their orgasms. He kept thrusting into her mouth, feeling her tongue against the head of his cock and her lips pressed against the base.

He groaned and came in her mouth, then thrusted forward a few more times to empty himself into her. He untangled his hands from her hair and pulled his cock out, looking down at her. She swallowed, but some of it dribbled onto her chin and leaked out to the corners of her lips. 

Mari stood then, calm compared to Anthony’s sweating and heavy breathing. She licked the corners of her mouth, then wiped up the mess on her chin with her finger and licked that too. She turned away from him, grabbing her panties off the floor. He could see Ian’s cum dripping down her thigh, and she reached down to scoop that up and lick it with her fingers, too. 

Anthony looked over to Ian, who was now shrugging on his hoodie, and had the good sense to tuck his cock back into his pants, but he was still dumbfounded as he watched Mari pull on her boots, then stand and button up her dress. Ian stood patiently waiting for her, but didn’t look over at Anthony.

She finished up, tousled her hair, and walked to Ian, who put his hand to the small of her back as he walked her out; but before they could take off, Anthony had a thought.

“Wait!” He burst out, and they turned to look at him. Feeling slightly awkward, he asked feebly, “Do you have the filming schedule?”

“I e-mailed it to you this morning.” Ian answered, his tone so casual it was as if that entire event hadn’t even occurred, despite his messy hair and the sweat leaving a sheen on his skin.

“Oh yeah.” Anthony said, and the pair turned and walked out, leaving him alone in the office with his red face and the disheveled papers.

 


End file.
